


Teenage Urges

by Riikku



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Blushing, Confusion, Erections, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, Names, Rage, Sexual Content, Smut, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riikku/pseuds/Riikku
Summary: Izaya thirsts for something he thinks should be repulsive, blaming his teenage urges.





	Teenage Urges

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing this for a while, highschool Izaya and Shizuo

By the time humans reach the age of 17, they would start getting these strong feelings of wanting to create more offspring for themselves. And  an unfortunate high schooler had to experience such a thing, but with the thought of wanting to be given semen up his ass from a certain blond.

This man, the man who had been Izaya's enemies since high school was the only male he wanted to have out of school. 

His strong body, soft fluffy hair dyed to blond and lips so delicious looking it felt so painful to just watch him by the window. 

Sometimes the sexily toned skin underneath his shirt would become visible thanks to the heat and sweat that got his body wet and bothered, his annoyed expression added with the beautiful pink buds that would show sometimes which made Izaya want to suck them even if he was the one who would take the bottom role.

The ravenette, all too bothered and embarrassed exited the classroom immediately before he had to attend the class with an awkward boner until recess and lean forward while walking to the restroom. 

 

 

'This has never happened before, I'm pretty sure I haven't eaten anything weird nor have an inter species kink..'

'But I really want Shizu-chan inside! I want his dick..~'

The brunette whined in his mind while letting his teenage energy and sexual frustration against the wall on the roof that could never break nor reply to his thoughts, his member throbbed painfully from his previous imagination of Shizuo fucking him against the wall as his pants pooled around his ankles. He hated having these thoughts, he hated how his insides trembled with excitement and how he couldn't fight the desire to touch his ass at the time. 

The high schooler had brought his lube with him, ready for a case like today. Undoing his pants while still pressing himself against the wall in an attempt to replace the blond hunk, the brunette poured a generous amount of lube on his hand and warmed the liquid to his body temperature. Slipping one digit into his pucker as he blushed. 

"Mmnh..~"

The sound slipped out of his lips. He had been getting his ass used to the sensation for some time now, never skipping a day of fucking himself and stretch those walls. The digit went fully inside and curled around to stretch the horny student, Izaya panted and began thrusting his finger into his lewd ass. Moaning helplessly as the speed began to increase and slow down a little after, inserting another finger as he had felt himself stretched enough for another. 

"Aah..~ Shizu-chan, give me more.."

Izaya became more bold with his moans as he remembered the previous sight he saw, wanting to taunt the blond for harder pounding against his insides. He pressed against the wall, trying to relieve his neglected erection as more digits slipped in. He's already used to the sensation of having his prostate rubbed when he masturbated from behind, but never going to get used to the man who found him sinning on the rooftop.

"Izaya...? What the hell are you—"

The blond looked at the brunette's flushed look, then down to understand what was going on. He blushed madly while Izaya's colors were drained from his entire being, too scared of being found out in the most awkward situation ever. 

Shizuo didn't know what had happened to him that he apologized to Izaya and going down the ladder from the rooftop, but that was not what he wanted to see or know. He rushed to the nearest restroom and opened the door a little too forcefully, causing the other males to rush out of there immediately. He came to the now private restroom trying to halt his heavy breathing, only to realize that he had been sporting a hundred meters with a raging hard on.

Meanwhile the previously horny high schooler was now left with a hot face and all too confused body to bother with the blueballs, he's too occupied with Shizuo's reactions and his apology. 

Why did he apologize? And did he hear everything? No, that can't be. He even asked what Izaya was doing until...

The brunette's shade of red became even darker and probably as dark as possible. His body shivered from all the impact to his renewed arousal that came from remembering Shizuo from that time, causing him to whine but never again going to fuck his ass anymore. He's all too scared to have any other person walking in on him.


End file.
